


you wrote your myths

by marcasite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: All the Fluff in the End, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hidden Depths, Misunderstandings, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa 2018, Romance, Shop Around The Corner Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: Holidays, lights, coffee, and more. It's always just business until it isn't.In which, Jyn is a coffee shop owner, business is good, a rival coffee shop is opening around the corner and a stranger is not exactly who he says he is...





	you wrote your myths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanoradrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/gifts).



> For [melanoradrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood).
> 
> Prompt: Historical AU, Soulmate AU, or Coffee Shop AU. OR ALL THREE. Or just one! All three are my personal FAVES.
> 
> I choose to go with Coffee Shop AU since I had already written a Soulmate AU for the May 5th exchange. I decided to do this as a mashup/fusion of The Shop Around the Corner and I hope it came through. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it and everyone enjoys this!

 

 

“Did you see it?”

Jyn looks up as Bodhi bursts in through the back door of the small coffee shop, nodding as she turns her attention back to the bills in front of her. 

He is nonplussed,”Are you worried at all? I mean it’s…”

She tamps down the feelings of distress and smooths her expression into one of confidence before raising her head up to smile at Bodhi, “Not at all. It’s nothing like what we have here and there is more than enough room for both of us.”

“Still...we should check it out, maybe sneak in.” Bodhi shrugs, and starts taking his coat off.

“We could do that but first I need you to check inventory, I think we need to place orders at some point today. Leia left a note that she scrubbed everything down good before she left last night so you probably won’t have to much to do for set up.”

Bodhi nods and walks to the back stockroom to start running through inventory while Jyn takes a deep breath and looks around. 

This had been her parent’s dream, this small coffee cafe, Stardust and Moonbeams. They had opened it on a bustling street in the hopes of attracting both commuters and local residents and their gamble paid off. The cozy shop offered up artisan coffee, lots of tables and seating throughout the shop for customers to stay and this paid off in both quick commuter turnaround and students from the nearby university. Jyn had never intended to stay and work at the shop but her mother’s unexpected death followed a few years later by her father’s, meant her engineering degree was put on hold so she could take over the shop. 

Bodhi, her foster brother, also stayed to help her. He put his dream of becoming a pilot on hold for two years to help Jyn keep everything afloat after Galen had passed. He had recently enrolled in flight school at Jyn’s insistence and now helped out whenever he could. 

Jyn sighs before looking at the pile of bills, hating this aspect of her job. Business is good but the threat on the horizon scares her a little, the sign that Bodhi referred to was a “coming soon” sign and it could upend everything that she is stitching together.

Andor’s Coffee Emporium.

She had seen the “coming soon” sign last night when she had left the shop and decided to venture to the market. They had been curious for a little while what the construction was going to bring to their neighborhood and she had secretly been hoping for a new apothecary. She remembers shuddering when it had become clear to her what was actually opening up. Andor’s had a cult like following and Jyn derisively called it fast-fancy. They churned through coffee trends the way some fast-fashion chains churned through the latest clothing styles. They were quick but no soul, no quality. She was confident that they wouldn’t put her out of business, that there was plenty of customers for this neighborhood.

Or at least she has to portray that confidence to reassure a nervous Bodhi.

  
  


-

  
  


Mornings were always busy but the best part of her day was about to happen. About a month ago, Cassien Willix had started coming into the shop and he had quickly become the highlight of Jyn’s busy day. It was ridiculous, she knew, the way she looked forward to seeing him every day but she did. She started to check the small mirror in the office to make sure her hair was in place and it wasn’t long before Bodhi noticed. Then of course, Leia her college friend who helped out noticed, and then it became a daily joke between them.

Jyn took their teasing for what it was but it did not stop her from secretly looking forward to his daily visits. He was always kind, asking her about the shop and seem interested in how she ran the small business. There were some days where she would sit with him and spend a half hour talking and those were her favorite moments of the day. If she was honest with herself, she was secretly working up the courage to ask him to grab a drink outside of the coffee shop but hadn’t managed to bring herself to do that yet. It made her feel so vulnerable.

“Hey.”

She recognizes Cassien’s voice even before she looks up, smiling at him in greeting. “Hi. Trying something new today?”

She scans him as he looks up at the chalkboard menu, decorated for the season; his dark hair ruffled from the wind, scarf tucked neatly into his navy pea-coat. He is ridiculously handsome, all lean angles and soft smile. She sighs quietly, waiting for his response. There is no way this guy, with his expensive shoes and designer clothes can be interested in a small coffee shop owner like herself. 

“No, I’ll just go with the regular.” Cassien seems to shift his weight from one foot to the next, looking as though he has something to tell her. She waits.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something?” He seems nervous so Jyn leans closer. 

“Sure.” 

He swallows before asking, “Would you like to come with me later to help pick out some gifts for my nephews? It’s just...I’m not that good with the whole gift thing and I thought…” 

He throws out his hands, “You don’t have to, if it’s too weird. I-“

Jyn smiles, “I would love to. What time? I can go anytime after three.”

“Yeah? I can swing by here at three, we can walk to Todd’s?”

Todd’s being the most gorgeous department store in downtown. Jyn rarely ever steps foot in there but knows it will look amazing decked out for the holidays. 

“Sounds great, I’ll be here.”

Cassien smiles at her, before waving bye to Bodhi on his way out the door. 

Bodhi moves over to Jyn, “Did he ask you on a date?”

“Nooooo, he just needs help picking out toys for his nephews. That’s not a date.” Jyn flushes as she starts to walk around the counter to clear out some tables.

“Jyn, I see the way you two look at each other. I always wonder what you’re whispering about when you sit in the corner over coffee.”

Jyn doubts she can be any more embarrassed, her face flushing bright red. It’s true that she and Cassien had been quietly getting to know each other over the past month, she would sit and talk to him about the shop, about her dreams of expanding some day, about Bodhi and finally convincing him to go back to school.

_ “I love how quaint the shop is.” Cassien craned his neck to look around her at a stack of books in the corner. “Are you reading all those?” _

_ “Some. I don’t know when it started but a couple of months ago people started leaving books behind so I bought a small bookcase and created this mini book exchange. Take a book, leave a book, no worries.” Jyn shrugs. _

_ “That’s a pretty good idea. Do you ever worry people will stay and not buy anything. You must have a ton of overhead with the wifi if people aren’t buying.” _

_ “It works out in the end and I’m okay. I don’t mind people staying, I actually enjoy...most people are buying drinks throughout the day and we cater to the university students who keep coming back.” _

_ She tried to change the subject, “You know, I am not entirely sure what you do for work?” _

_ Cassien smiled at her, “Are you implying I don’t work?” _

_ “Nooo, not at all. Just that you never mention where you work?” _

_ “You could say I am a consultant. It’s boring and I have been thinking about doing something different.” _

_ Jyn was curious, “Really? What would you rather be doing?” _

_ Cassien looked startled at her question, “Um, I work for my family and I have been thinking about branching out on my own. I want to do something different…” _

_ “It’s not easy,” Jyn waved her arm around the shop, “It took a lot out of my parents.” _

_ “And you.” Cassien’s voice is soft. _

_ “Yeah, but if it means something, then it’s worth it in the end, yeah?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

Looking back at all their conversations, Jyn realizes that she doesn’t know much about Cassien or his family. He is clever about not saying much about himself and even more clever at drawing her out of her shell, compelling her to say things aloud that she’s only ever kept to herself. 

She hopes that she can use today to learn more about him.  
  


 

-

  
  


As they approach Todd’s, Jyn takes in the beautiful storefront and all the holiday decorations. She clutches at Cassien’s arm quickly, turning to him with eyes bright. “I have never been in here during the holidays.” She drops her hand as quickly as she had placed it on his arm.

He tilts his head down to her, “Really? Then you are in for a treat.” 

He reaches for the door to open it for her, indicating that she should proceed him and she steps in and looks around in wonder. She knows she should feel a little embarrassed but she doesn’t feel that way at all. She has always avoided this store since she believed that it would just make her want things she can’t afford but she suddenly realizes that it was not really a store so much as an experience. There are lights everywhere, wreaths in many colors and stations of trees and decorations at every corner. It’s beautiful.

She’s dragging Bodhi in here this week, probably kicking and screaming.

They move through the store and although she knows Cassien is watching her reactions, she feels like a kid herself. Three hours later, Jyn is exhausted but exhilarated. She’s never really been shopping like this and it was so much fun. Cassien never wanted to take the time to consider the gift, “This one,” he’d say or, “What does it matter?” They visited both toy sections and made purchases from both of them though Jyn suspected they bought more toys and games than there were nephews.

It is one of the best afternoons that she has spent in years.

It is dark when they leave the store and Jyn turns around to look at the building swathed in light. She sighs, looking up at the brilliant lights.

“It’s so beautiful. Thank you so much for asking me to come with you.”

“I think you’re beautiful.”

Jyn looks up at him, surprised etched on her face. 

“Sorry, it’s just...you look so happy and I love seeing that expression on your face.” Cassien looks down, before looking back up at her. “Jyn...I need to tell you something.”

“It’s because I am happy.” Jyn speaks at the same time as Cassien and laughs when she realizes what happened. “No, you go ahead.”

Cassien sighs, “Thank you for spending the day with me, It’s been...I had a really great day.”

“So did I.” Jyn smiles and they started walking back towards the shop.

It isn’t until she’s home later that night that she realizes that, not only did she not really learn anything more about Cassien, she still has the feeling he had been trying to tell her something. She clutches her pillow to her chest and smiles, maybe he does like her, even a little. 

 

_

  
  


“Have you ever tried to google him?”

Jyn looks up at Bodhi in shock, “Google him? Noooooo, isn’t that weird?”

“Nah, I do it all the time. You never know out there.” Bodhi grabs her phone from the counter and hands it to her. “Here, just type in Cassien Willix, see what comes up.”

Jyn purses her lips before accepting the phone. With a quick swipe, she has the browser up and is typing in Cassien’s name. “Are you sure he said Willix? I don’t see anyone come up with that name, maybe I am spelling it wrong?” 

Bodhi grabs the phone from her hand and looks at it for a moment before hitting it a few times. “Let’s see what images we can find, shall we?” 

She watches him as he looks down puzzled and pokes at a few more things before frowning. He turns away from her slightly and continues to scroll through, ignoring her protests for her phone back.

He finally looks up at her and hands her the phone, “Jyn.”

She looks at the regret on his face, “What Bodhi? He’s not a serial killer with three wives is he?”

But it’s so much worse.

Because Cassien Willix is Cassian Andor.

Cassian Andor, son of Gabriel Andor the CEO of Andor’s Coffee Emporium.

Jyn feels something inside of her crumble, and huffs out a sound of regret. She scrolls through the site that Bodhi had been looking at and shuts her eyes for a second in pain.

Cassian Andor. She isbreally quite the fool. He probably walked away from her little coffee shop every day, laughing at her “quaint shop” as he had put it. She numbly looks up at Bodhi, slowly placing her phone in her back pocket. 

He’s watching her carefully, ready to leap to her defense. 

“Well, at least we know.”

“Jyn-”

She cuts him off, “It’s okay, Bodhi. Really. Can you lock up? I think I just want to go home.”

“Sure, do you want to wait? I can drive you.”

“No, I don’t mind the walk. Thank you.” She looks at him, pleading for him to understand she wants to be alone. 

“Yeah, okay. Be safe and text me when you get home.” Bodhi leans over and gives her an awkward hug and Jyn loves him more than she can ever tell him.

She puts her coat and scarf on, slinging her bag across her body before walking out the back door. Her flat is six blocks away but she doesn’t think that six blocks will be enough time to burn off the regret she feels. 

The whole walk to her flat, Jyn goes over every encounter, every moment  that she had shared previously with Cassien….no, Cassian, she’s going to have to remember that now. The questions he had casually asked about her, about the business. The afternoons that they had spent together which meant so much to her, probably meant nothing to him. Even the trip to Todd’s was probably a chore for him. He was giving her a treat, a couple of hours in his posh lifestyle. Her cheeks are burning with humiliation by the time she arrives at her flat and lets herself in. She tosses her keys on the table by the door and walks over to her sofa, not bothering to turn on any of the lights.

She collapses on the sofa and runs her hands over her face. She is a complete idiot because she had believed that he had liked her, maybe was interested in her and she let herself open up to him. She had even started to think maybe she they could go on a date or get to know each other out of the shop even more. Ugh, such a fool. She lets the pain and humiliation wash over her and allows the tears to fall.  

Her phone chimes and she realizes she never texted Bodhi. Wiping the tears from her face angrily, she reaches for the phone to answer his text.

 

**You okay?**

 

**Yeah, okay. Thanks for checking in.**

 

**Love you, Jyn.**

 

**Love you.**

 

She tosses the phone onto the floor and stares out of her window.  It’s snowing. 

She settles back onto the sofa and lets the darkness take her off to sleep.

 

-

 

It’s busy with Christmas around the corner. Students are cramming for finals and office workers are coming in for their final coffees of the year. Even with Andor’s opened down the block, business has been steady and Jyn feels like she can finally breathe for the first time in weeks. 

She is busy making a chai latte when she hears Bodhi awkwardly greeting a customer and looks over to see Cassian approaching the counter. She turns away so she will not have to look at him, just seeing him makes her feel the rush of embarrassment flood her face. 

“So, ah, the regular then?”

Cassian nods at Bodhi and Jyn swears he is gazing directly at her, can feel his stare burn right through her. She refuses to look up and continues working on the latte in her hand. She has to glance up to call out the customer’s name but still refuses to meet Cassian’s eyes. 

Bodhi hands her a cup and Jyn crafts Cassian’s drink without a word. She finally looks up as she finishes making his drink. She looks directly at Cassian when she calls out, “Andor. Cassian Andor.”

She watches as the shock plays out over his face, realization settling in. The look on his face is stricken, as if he realizes whatever game he was playing is over and she will not be a fool for him anymore. She nods at him, waving her hand at the cup she has laid out on the counter. 

“Your coffee.” She has already turned away to start on the next customer’s drink. 

Cassian steps towards the counter, “Jyn...I...wait, please.”

“Sorry, Mr. Andor, I have customers.” 

Cassian’s voice has a small twinge of desperation, “Jyn, please. Let me explain. This...I never meant for this…”

Jyn looks up at him, “I have customers and a business to run. So do you. Good-bye.” 

She can feel something inside her ice over, she feels as brittle as frozen glass and needs him to leave before she breaks down and shows how vulnerable she is all over again. 

Cassian stares at her, eyes never leaving hers. He seems to make a decision, grabs the coffee from the counter, turns and walks out of the shop without another word. 

Jyn is grateful that this encounter is over and sags in relief. She turns to finish making the coffee, handing it off to the woman waiting patiently for it. Jyn mindlessly makes coffee and handles customers for the rest of the morning.

She stays late, offering to close for Bodhi. He nods silently, seeming to understand that she needs to. Locking the door behind her, she pauses a moment before deciding to walk left. 

In the direction of the Emporium.

Walking through the doors, she is greeted by the buzz of conversation and banks of windows letting in the bright December light. She looks around at the way the light plays across the tile and thinks its beautiful. The design of the building is as warm and welcoming as it can be for having such an impersonal concrete exterior. She walks through the main section of the shop and sees the way the shop itself is divided into sections; it's clear the store is designed for people to either stay or leave. There is no strong mechanism designed to keep the customer engaged for long and Jyn feels a small spark of satisfaction inside. It’s the opposite of what her parents had built up and what she continues to maintain. 

Wandering towards the back, she stumbles on a small alcove and takes a deep breath. It’s empty and it looks exactly like how she described it to Cassien...Cassian...in one of their conversations at the shop.

_ “It’s silly, really.” Jyn knows she is blushing but no one has ever asked her what her plans were.  _

_ Cassien’s eyes light up as his hands toy with the coffee cup in his hand. “I swear I won’t think it’s silly.” _

_ Jyn leans closer, “I would love to build partitions throughout the shop, small alcoves and corners that are make you want to settle in with a coffee and a book. I would make it so comfortable with big chairs and lots of windows so there would be plenty of light.” _

_ “You would never be able to get anyone to leave.” _

_ Jyn smiles softly, “That’s the point. I want people to feel welcome, to stay as long as they wanted. And if they bought coffee and snacks, I really wouldn’t mind.” _

_ She thinks she’s laid bare to him, how lonely she is sometimes. How you don’t have to be alone to feel lonely and this is her small way of enticing people to stay. He looks at her, eyes appraising, “Jyn, I think that’s a lovely idea.” _

She swallows down the lump that has gathered in her throat as she looks at the small alcove, it’s large chairs flanked by side tables. This feels exactly like her vision and it’s beautiful. She’s torn between deeply hurt at how he took her vision for his store for himself and flattered that he remembered most of the details she spoke of. 

She runs her hand over the leather of the chairs and smiles at the simple beauty of the room. She turns to leave and bumps into a young man who was heading for the chair on the left. “So sorry.”

He nods at her as he places his coffee on the side table and opens his laptop. “My favorite spot in this place, I try to get here early since it stays quiet back here.”

She smiles at him before walking back towards the main part of the shop. That had been the whole point. 

She orders a small coffee, black and takes her drink to one of the open tables, where she can easily watch the customers and baristas interacting. As she looks around, she realizes that the majority of the customers run in and run out. There are few people who linger over their coffee, instead taking the cups to go.

Fast-fancy, she smirks to herself.

“Staking out the competition?”

She turns to look at Cassian, who had walked up alongside her while she had been watching the counters. Stifling a sigh, she looks at his impeccable suit, his impeccable hair, his impeccable...everything and understands she didn’t really know him at all.

“There is no competition.”

At her flat tone, his eyebrow raises and he gestures to the seat across from her, “May I join you?”

She shrugs,”It’s your place, you do what you do.”

She knows that this was inevitable.

He sits across from her and watches her and she wonders what he wants from her. His face is closed off in a way she has never seen from him before and it simply reminds her that he is not the man that she once thought she knew. 

She can’t help herself, “What do you do here?”

“As I told you before, I am a consultant. I happen to consult for my family, who happens to own this…” he waves his hand, indicating the building.

Jyn presses her lips together and sits back, his tone is cold and biting. The ice inside of her simply intensifies in reaction to his voice. She should just walk out but before she can react, he shifts in front of her. 

“Jyn, I just want to talk to you.” And his voice has shifted, warmth melting all the ice.

She watches him, torn. She wants to stay, wants so badly to, but all of her doubts and insecurities tell her not to trust this man. This man that can shift from ice to fire in the blink of an eye; this man who made her  _ want _ so much more and never told her anything about himself.

She holds herself stiffly, ready to flee at a moment. He notices and sighs before leaning back in his chair. 

“I did want to tell you, I tried to a few times.”

“Not very hard.”

“No, I just didn’t want to ruin...I didn’t want things to change. Didn’t you ever wonder…” Cassian trails off, and she is not quite sure what he was going to say. Wonder what? Wonder who he was? Wonder what they could be? She plays it safe and goes with the first guess.

“No, I never wondered. I just took you at face value.” Jyn hisses at him, “Look, I don’t have time to spend googling playboy executives playing in their Daddy’s toy shop. I have people to take care of, a business to run.”

She watches a shadow cross his face as he leans back, “Is that what you think I am?”

“That’s just it, I don’t know who you are!” Jyn slams her hand down in frustration. Shaking her head, she stands up to gather her coat and bag. 

“There is no point to this.” She waves her hand around, dully. “It’s a beautiful store, you should be proud of it.”

Cassian stands when she does, “Jyn. Don’t go, please. I...I want to just talk...no lies...no more lies. Please.”

Jyn clutches her bag tightly in her hands, eyeing him warily. She should just go, go...she should leave and walk out of this store and out of his life forever. She should just go back to being the owner of Stardust and Moonbeams, back to taking care of her family, back to  the quiet life she had before...before Cassian, before the possibility of Cassian.

He’s watching her, waiting for her to decide and she’s calls herself a fool a million times over as she sits back down in the seat she just left. 

“Good. Yes, do you want something to drink?” He smiles, “On me.”

She shakes her head, “No, thank you.”

He sits back down, eyes earnest. “I went to your shop a few months ago on a whim. I was curious about it and had no intentions of anything other than looking at it. Do you remember the first time I came in?”

She smiles, recalling the day Bodhi had dropped a near full pan of hot water on his foot and screeched for what seemed like hours. She still thinks there are dogs in the neighborhood that stay away in case the high pitch noise returns.

“I wondered what I had walked into, it was chaos. But there you were, singlehandedly calming Bodhi down while managing the customers and cleaning the mess. I was, ah, impressed.” Cassian runs a hand across the back of his neck, “Jyn, I never thought to lie to you, that’s not what I intended to do that day. I was just going to grab a cup of coffee and look around. I swear.”

Jyn looks at him and can feel the anger rising inside her, “What happened? Why lie to us...to me.”

“I just liked it...I liked the shop, the atmosphere. I liked watching Bodhi try and flirt with every single person who walked through the door.” At this, Jyn rolls her eyes as Cassian continues. “ I liked...I liked how you treated every customer as if they were the most important person that you were going to talk to that day. That there wasn’t a line behind them, that you cared enough to get to know the people who walked through your day. I thought that said a lot about who you were and I...I liked it. I like you.”

“So why not just talk to me?  God, Cassian, you had so many chances to just tell me who you were.”

“How was I going to tell you who I was, that I was helping to open a shop around the corner from you that could eat into your business? I was already in before I knew what was happening.”

Jyn frowns into her empty cup, “And what was that?”

“What do you mean?” 

“What was happening?”

Cassian’s hand twitches on the table, as if he were going to reach across and grab hers. “I told you, I...I like you. I like being around you and you should have seen the hours I spent wracking my brain trying to come up with ways to spend time with you. But-”

“But everything you told me was a lie.” Jyn stands up, abruptly. “I told you things I haven’t even told Bodhi. I told you about everything I hoped to do one day, my dreams for the shop and you just took those from me, you used me, you made me feel…”

She can feel tears of anger mixed with her hurt and she is going to be damned if she cries in front of this man. She doesn’t say good-bye as she moves away from the table and walks towards the exit doors. She just wants to go home, grab some wine, and cry at home in private.

Tomorrow she will take all these feelings and lock them away but tonight, tonight she is going to feel all of them, every single bit of them, so she will remember to never let anyone get close to her again. 

Because this is what happens when you do.

Jyn is already out the shop and ten steps down the street when she realizes it is slowly starting to flurry. Pulling her hat out of her bag, she puts it on before starting to move quickly down the street. She wants to get home before it really starts snowing. 

“Jyn! Jyn!” She keeps walking, curling her hands into fists but he keeps yelling. “Jyn!”

Finally, she stops and turns to look at him as he approaches. Idiot went outside without his coat and is ruining his suit. She presses her lips together, not her problem.

“Jyn, please. I know I fucked this up.” He puts his hands out, the gesture full of helplessness. “I’m...I..I am no good at this. I don’t know how to fix this but I want to, I really want to.”

“Why...just why, Cassian?”

“For you.”

“What?” Jyn looks at him incredulously.

“For you. Since I met you I wanted to do something for you. I want you to have those dreams, I want them to come true for you. I see how you take care of everyone; how you are helping Bodhi with school, you take care of Leia and her crazy love life, making sure she has someone to talk to when she needs it. You take care of your customers, you take care of everyone but yourself. Who takes care you, Jyn?”

Jyn hates the tears that slide down her face at his words, she’s still so angry but she can’t remember a time in her life when someone had asked her what she wanted, asked her what she was thinking, asked her what she was feeling and that’s why his betrayal hurts so much. 

“It was never a game to me, Cassian. I told you these things because I...I thought we were friends.”

“Jyn, it was never a game to me, never.” Cassian is emphatic, stepping closer to her. “Everything I did say is the truth. Everything, even wanting to leave and start my own business. Jyn, I never lied to you about anything that mattered.”

Jyn bites her lip before looking down, “Except for who you really were.”

“A name Jyn, that’s not who I really am.” Cassian has stepped even closer, “You know who I am.”

_ Cassien smiled as he leaned back in his chair, “I would love to move out of the city one day,” _

_ “Really? I love it so much, I couldn’t imagine ever living anywhere else?” _

_ “Maybe keep something here but have a small place out of the city, maybe near the lake. I’ve always wanted to live by the lake, less...people.” _

_ Jyn smirked,”Well, owning two places would definitely be way out of my budget range but I like the people, I like the hustle and bustle of the city.” _

_ Cassien’s voice was soft, “I know you do.” _

“Jyn, I just didn't want to scare you away. I thought I would tell you my real name, I tried but I was so afraid...of this. That you would hate me and that I would lose our friendship.”

Jyn looks at him, taking in his soaked coat and the snow that has settled in his hair and was melting on him. She sighs, “Cassian, you are going to get sick standing out here. Go back inside.”

“Jyn, come back inside with me.”

“No,” Jyn makes up her mind. “It’s Sunday tomorrow and I usually go to the shop early to do quick counts since we open later on Sundays. Come by the shop before it opens.”

She doesn’t invite him to her home, doesn’t want to let him get closer but a large part of her doesn’t want to let him go. She turns and walks away, feeling some of the cold inside of her start to melt.

 

-

 

She’s tired when she pushes open the back door of her shop, sleep being elusive last night. She hangs her coat up and turns the heat up a little to take some of the chill out. She heats up a kettle to make a small cup of tea when she hears a quiet knock on the front door.

Cassian.

She sees his tentative smile and notes his jeans and casual attire, at least he wore a coat this time. She had spent the better part of last night thinking about everything he had said; his apologies, his words, his kindness. She knows that she is already halfway to forgiving him because she recognizes a truth of her own.

She wants him in her life.

Walking to door she unlocks it and steps aside to let him in. He steps inside and waits for her to shut the door behind him. “Do you want something to drink? I was going to make a cup of tea for myself but you are welcome to anything.”

“Tea would be good, thank you.”

She gestures over to a table and returns to the counter to make their tea. He looks around before he shrugs out of his coat and tosses it onto a chair. “It’s so different in here when it’s empty.”

“Isn’t it? I enjoy this quiet time but really don’t mind it when it’s busy. It’s like it comes to life.”

“I know how much you love this place, even when its busy and crazy. I actually believe that’s when you love it the best.” Cassian is watching her carefully.

She looks at him, “I do.”

This moment between them is fragile, so much meaning between the layers and she thinks she finally believes him, believes him when he says that everything he told her, that meant anything at all, was the truth. 

“Cassian. Can you tell me something?”

“Yes.”

“If you could do anything, what would you do?” Jyn thinks she already knows. 

Cassian hasn’t stopped looking at her, steps closer to her by the counter. “I would open up an architect and design firm. I want to design and build things. I have always loved tinkering with objects, creating things from nothing. It’s my dream.”

“And why haven’t you?”

Cassian runs a hand through his hair and Jyn winces, he still is ridiculously handsome even with hair askew. “It’s complicated. My father always thought I would take over but it’s been my sister, Maria, who is the brains of the operation. It’s taken my father some time to accept that but he’s almost there. I-I had already told him this opening would be my last. I had told him after I met you.”

“Your work is beautiful.” 

His breath catches, “You saw?”

Jyn looks down, breaking eye contact. “Yeah, I had to fight off the customers who were clamoring to grab those chairs.”

“Yeah?”

“No,” she laughs, “but there are definitely regulars that love that particular spot. It’s perfect, Cassian.”

“It was for you. I wanted to do something to make your vision come true, even if it was a small part of the design.”

Jyn blushes and busies herself with gathering the teapot and cups. She pours the water to steep and starts to bring the tray over to the table but Cassian offers to help. She follows him, just this side of uncertain. He places the tray down and turns to stand next to her.

“Jyn, I meant what I said yesterday. I will do anything to fix this...I just want to spend time with you.”

“I want to spend time with you as well.” Jyn whispers.

  
He turns towards her too, stepping forward.    
  
“Is that okay?” she asks.   
  
His mouth curls in amusement. He steps forward, then stands over her. 

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes.”   
  
He leans in and kisses her. Her mouth smiles against his and he breathes. His fingers spread against the back of her neck, sliding slowly into her hair. She feels herself sigh against his mouth just as he laughs back.   
  
She tastes the sound, opening her mouth back over his. She slips her tongue inside, along his lip and over his tongue. He makes another sound, then one more, and she turns them, pressing against him and the counter. Her hands curl around his, fingers curl into his palm and she pushes against him, softly. She leans against him, up on her toes and lets him sigh into her mouth.   
  
“Is this okay?” he breathes, and he turns her again, against the counter. She tries to breathe but his fingers are pulling into her hair. Her hips arch into his and they sort of stumble against each other, held up by the pressure of the counter.   
  
“Yes,” she breathes too, finally. She has to draw back.   
  
She trembles.She remembers where they are but doesn’t push him away from her. He’s watching her, eyes half closed, smile on his mouth before he speaks.   
  
“I really do want to spend time with you. It doesn’t have to be...it can be but doesn’t... ”   
  
She rubs her eyes. “We can figure all of this out, I just know that I enjoy spending time with you and I...I just want to.”   
  
The words feel unsettling, not enough, not deep enough. Her fingers press against her throat, her own mouth, and she looks up at him, just as he catches her. His mouth turns and he shakes his head.   
  
Cassian steps back. He starts to turn towards the table, giving her space.   
  
“The thing is,” she says and leans against the counter. “we might have gotten off on the wrong foot.”   
  
He turns again, quickly. She doesn’t catch him and he presses his mouth over her skin. She sighs breathlessly. He makes a sound against her shoulder. A laugh, maybe. When his lips touch her neck again, he sighs.   
  
“Hi,” he says. “My name is Cassian Andor.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me any time on tumblr, [leaiorganas](https://leaiorganas.tumblr.com/).


End file.
